Sieben Jahre
by Ceelestine
Summary: Harry Potter ist tot. Aber manche Leute geben die Suche einfach nicht auf.


**Disclaimer: **JKR  
**Pairing: **???  
**Warning**: SLASH – vermutlich

Unglaublich aber wahr! Endlich habe ich es mal wieder geschafft etwas zu schreiben. Ich hab' ja selbst nicht mehr dran geglaubt ;)

Ich hoffe, dass sich hier überhaupt noch jemand an mich erinnert. Ich bin die Verrückte, die immer…die eben…die einfach verrückt ist. Ich habe das Schreiben ja auch wirklich vermisst, aber Schule und andere Dinge haben mir einfach keine Zeit gelassen. Das ist die offizielle Version. Inoffiziell: ich hatte einfach keine Inspiration. Allein an dieser Geschichte schreibe ich schon seit Monaten. Aber jetzt geht es wieder bergauf. Zumindest rede ich mir das ein und das funktioniert der Erfahrung nach sehr gut ;)))

(Meine anderen Stories werde ich natürlich nicht einfach liegen lassen. Da kommt auch bald was Neues. Ja. Sicher.)

Also, zu der Story: Die Idee stammt von _cristall_ (ID: 140073) die mir diese Adaption hier freundlicherweise erlaubt hat. Die Geschichte hat die gleiche Grundidee, wird sich aber in eine andere Richtung bewegen. Zu der Idee: sie ist genial!

Reviews sind natürlich erbeten. Sehr sogar.

(_Kursive Passagen sind Rückblenden_.)

**Sieben Jahre**

- Introduction –

Oder: Sieben Jahre nach einem kleinen Desaster…

**HARRY POTTER IST TOT!**

_Nach der erforderlichen siebenjährigen Untersuchungszeit wurde Harry Potter heute Morgen vom Minister für Zauberei offiziell für tot erklärt. Mit sofortiger Wirkung wurden alle laufenden Fahndungen und Ermittlungen eingestellt. In einer kurzen Pressemeldung gab Minister Scrimgeour bekannt, dass eine Gedenkfeier innerhalb der nächsten Wochen organisiert würde ebenso wie ein angemessener Gedenkstein am Londoner Zentralfriedhof. Freunde des Verstorbenen wollten sich nicht zu dem Schritt des Ministers äußern._

-

Der offizielle Assistent des Aurorendepartments warf die Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ auf den bereits überladenen Tisch und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Harry Potter ist tot! Mit einem Mal kam ihm eine andere Schlagzeile in den Sinn. Er hatte sie irgendwo aufgehoben. Er sprang auf und begann Schubladen wahllos aufzuziehen. Es dauerte länger bis er in dem abgedunkelten Licht seines Büros fand wonach er gesucht hatte. Doch schließlich hielt er einen vergilbten Zeitungsausschnitt hoch. Harry Potter starrte ihm vom Titelblatt entgegen.

Er setzte sich wieder und schob seine Tischlampe näher heran. Jetzt konnte er die Schlagzeile lesen:

**Der Junge, der lebt noch immer verschwunden!**

Darunter stand ein kurzer Text über die mysteriösen Geschehnisse der Nacht auf den ersten November vor nun mehr als sieben Jahren. Es war der letzte Kampf zwischen Potter und Lord Voldemort gewesen. Der Orden des Phönixes gegen die Todesser. Man erfuhr wenige Details und eigentlich wussten nur die, die dabei gewesen waren, was wirklich in jener Nacht passiert war. Der junge Mann am Schreibtisch war nicht dabei gewesen.

Was man erfuhr, war nur folgendes: Voldemort und Potter kämpfen. Es sieht zuerst so aus als versage Potter. Dann das Wunder. Voldemort ist vernichtet. Harry Potter ist verschwunden.

Der Mann starrte eine Weile in Harry Potters Augen und überlegte was wohl mit ihm geschehen war. Natürlich hatte man die besten Männer darauf angesetzt, Potter zu finden. Aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto hoffnungsloser schien die Suche. Um den Schein zu wahren, erschienen auch heute noch immer wieder Aufrufe sich umgehend zu melden, wenn man einem Mann mit einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn über dem Weg liefe. Doch kein einziges Mal in sieben Jahren hatte man auch nur eine Haarspitze von ihm gesehen.

-

„_Was willst du hier?"_

„_Ich bin vom Ministerium beauftrag worden Ihnen Fragen zu ihrem verschwundenen Freund zu stellen."_

_Die Frau öffnete die Tür schwungvoll und sah den offiziellen Assistenten der Aurorendepartment geringschätzig an. Sie war klein und zierlich. Ihre roten Haare waren kurz abgeschnitten. „Fragen zu meinem verschwundenen Freund? Erzähl das jemand anderem!" Sie wollte die Tür wieder zumachen, doch er stellte seinen Fuß dazwischen. Er zog aus seiner Jackentasche einen Ausweis. Die Frau lachte. „Ausgerechnet du!"_

„_Genau. Ausgerechnet ich. Beantwortest du mir nun meine Fragen?"_

„_Warum hört das Ministerium nicht endlich auf?" Sie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen._

_Er seufzte. „Hoffnung, nehme ich an. Der Retter kehrt zurück! Wie auch immer."_

_Dass sie ihn nur mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah und ansonsten keine Anstalten machte, die Tür wieder zuzumachen, legte er als Zustimmung aus. „Ich seh' schon du wirst mich nicht rein bitten. Na gut. Das Offensichtliche zuerst: Weißt du wo Harry Potter sich in diesem Augenblick befindet?" Er hielt einen Block und Stift in seiner Hand und wartete mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihre Antwort. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung wohin tote Menschen kommen…"_

„_Du bist dir also sicher, dass er tot ist?"_

„_Ja, ziemlich."_

_Der junge Mann schrieb schnell mit. „Du warst in der Nacht auf den ersten November ebenfalls auf dem Friedhof. Hast du zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt Harry Potters Leiche gesehen?"_

_Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber das war auch nicht nötig."_

„_Denkst du er ist explodiert?", fragte der Mann ernst weiter._

„_Wage es nicht dich über ihn lustig zu machen!", knurrte Ginny. Der Mann sah auf und hielt ihrem Blick ein paar Sekunden lang stand. „Es ist mein Ernst. Wenn keine Leiche da ist, gibt es meiner Meinung nach keine andere Möglichkeit als diese."_

„_Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er explodiert ist."_

„_Wo ist seine Leiche dann?"_

„_Keine Ahnung."_

„_In Ordnung." Er machte eine Pause um alles mitzuschreiben. „Du siehst also keine Chance, dass er noch lebt?"_

_Ginny zögerte einen Moment. „Ich…denke nicht, dass er noch lebt. Aber natürlich hoffe ich es. Ich wünsche mir, dass er irgendwo noch lebt und glücklich ist. Ohne dieser Last. Aber…wahrscheinlich hat er einfach nur den Preis dafür bezahlt Voldemort zu vernichten." Der Mann zuckte beim Klang des Namens zusammen. „Das Leben Voldemorts für sein eigenes, also?", wiederholte er. Ginny nickte._

„_Wenn er, rein theoretisch noch lebt, wohin denkst du wäre er gegangen?"_

„_Wahrscheinlich einfach nur weit, weit weg. Dorthin wo niemand seine Geschichte kennt."_

-

„Setzen Sie sich!"

Der junge Mann nahm etwas unbehaglich gegenüber seinem Chefs Platz. Sein Büro war kahl eingerichtet. Allerdings verbrachte er als Auror wahrscheinlich nur wenig Zeit mit Schreibarbeiten. „Sie wollten mich sprechen."

„Das wollte ich tatsächlich. Ich nehme an, Sie haben den _Tagespropheten_ bereits gelesen?", sagte Mr. Shacklebolt gelassen.

„Ja, Sir."

„Die Suche ist offiziell beendet.", sagte er langsam und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch. „Sie haben ihre Arbeit bisher sehr gut gemacht." Der junge Mann atmete tief ein und aus. Er würde gleich gefeuert werden. Eigentlich war das ja auch logisch. Wofür brauchte man einen Assistenten für ein Team, das es nicht mehr gab. Doch er wurde überrascht. „Und ich möchte, dass Sie sie weiterhin machen."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir?"

„Harry Potter ist tot. Das sagt zumindest der Minister. Diese Entscheidung muss ich respektieren aber definitiv nicht unterstützen. Ich war damals dabei. Auf dem Friedhof." Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und schwieg eine Weile. Man hat nie eine Leiche gefunden. Das wissen nur wenige." Der junge Mann zeigte keine Reaktion. „Ich mochte Harry Potter. Aber was noch wichtiger ist, ist habe ihn _respektiert_ und ich kann nicht hinnehmen, dass man die Suche aufgibt."

„Aber es sind sieben Jahre vergangen…"

„Auch wenn es siebzig wären. Sie arbeiten noch nicht lange hier. Sie wissen nicht, wie es früher war. Die Suche war in den ersten Monaten, dass einzige woran man im Ministerium dachte. Aber natürlich wurde es mit der Zeit immer weniger und die Leute haben sich mit der Idee angefreundet, dass er tot ist." Er machte wieder eine Pause. „Sie kannten ihn. Mit ein Grund warum ich sie engagiert habe."

„Ja."

„Haben Sie Kontakt zu seinen Freunden?"

„Ich habe sie natürlich befragt. Aber sie konnten mir keine Auskunft geben." Er sah wie sich Shacklebolts Miene verdunkelte, also setzte er rasch hinzu: „Doch ich werde natürlich nochmals seine Wohnung durchsuchen."

„Ja, sie ist noch immer unbewohnt. Da das Team aufgelöst wird, muss ich sie offiziell entlassen und kann Ihnen nicht gestatten die Wohnung unerlaubterweise zu betreten...aber _inoffiziell_…"

„Ich verstehe, Sir." Der junge Mann erhob sich. „Ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen."

„Ich erwarte ihr Bestes!" Mit diesen Worten entließ Shacklebolt ihn.

--

**t.b.c.**

**Reviews?!**


End file.
